When the World Stops Turning
by Hugsiez
Summary: Joey finally gets a part in a movie, but things don't always go the way that they're planned. Please R&R!! (First Friends fic, and what happened in the season finale didn't happen here)
1. Things don't always go as planned

Joey ran in to Monica's and Chandler's apartment, grinning widely and excitedly. He had in his hand a large yellow envelope in his hands. It was obvious that he was happy about something, because his eyes seemed to sparkle as he grinned at his friends.  
  
"Guys! Guys!"  
  
Chandler, who had been eating breakfast with a six-month pregnant Monica, looked up at him the same time that he did. He knew that Joey was thrilled about something, but he couldn't help to bring out his humor. "A little excited about somethin', Joe?"  
  
Monica smiled at Chandler before turning to Joey. "What's up, Joey? What's that?" She pointed to the yellow envelope that Joey had, which caused Joey to start getting excited again.  
  
"Remember that audition to that movie that I tried out for? I got the part! *I'm* going to be in a movie! I'm the friend of the main character in the movie, but I'm in it! I'm in it, I did it!"  
  
"That's great, buddy!" Chandler and Monica said as they grinned and stood to hug him. After they hugged and 'celebrated', Joey smiled at them. "The only bad thing is that I have to leave today, b-."  
  
Before he could continue, Chandler frowned slightly in confusion as he watched Joey starting to sit down along with them. "Wait, what? You have to leave?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, it's just that they have the filming out of the city." Taking one of the fresh bagels that were in the basket in the middle of the table, he kept explaining. "The movie's supposed to start in the middle of the mountains while it's snowing, so we're going there."  
  
Leaning back on her chair, Monica unconsciously put her hand over her belly; which seemed to be growing every day with the pregnancy. She and Chandler had found out that they were pregnant when she was about two months along, but the fact that she was going to be a mother wasn't settling in yet. She loved putting her hand there, though, as if she were already holding her child. When she heard what Joey said, though, she frowned slightly. "But, Joey, you can't go. Christmas is next week, are you going to be back by then?"  
  
Joey stopped in mid-chew, having ignored that fact altogether by mistake. "Oh man.! I wanna have Christmas with you all of you guys too. But I have to work, and." Sighing, he leaned back. "Damn."  
  
Chandler smiled understandingly and nodded slightly. "We'll figure something out, buddy. Aren't you going to go pack?"  
  
The worried look that Joey had gotten when he realized that he'd miss Christmas with all of his friends went away at Chandler's question, and he jumped up of his seat; forgetting the bagel on the table. "Oh yeah, I have to go pack!" Rushing out, he headed out the door and closed the door behind him. As he was about to open the door of his apartment he realized he had left the bagel on the table, so he headed back and grabbed the bagel before grinning at Monica. "Thanks for the bagel, Mon." With that, he headed out quickly and to go packing.  
  
It didn't take long for the news of Joey's movie to spread and for the other three friends to find out about it. Also, not long after, they all decided to meet in Central Perk since Joey had been called by the director, telling him that he needed to leave in a few minutes. As they waited for him, Rachel turned to the rest of her friends; holding Emma on her lap. "Can you believe Joey's going to be a movie star? *Our* Joey!"  
  
Ross chuckled and smiled. "He deserves it; he's been waiting for this for a long time. I'm glad that it finally came."  
  
Phoebe nodded in agreement after putting down her cup of tea. "Hopefully he'll be back by Christmas." She grinned at Chandler and Monica. "It's going to be you guys' baby first Christmas! Even if it's not born yet, but still!"  
  
Chuckling, Chandler put a hand over Monica's belly to where the baby was. He was going to say something, but Joey rushed in quickly and with a suitcase in hand. "Guys, I have to get going now. Hey, I was thinking, why don't you guys join me up there in the mountains? Yeah, we can rent a cabin somewhere else and we'll have Christmas there."  
  
Monica smiled. "Joey, are you serious?"  
  
"Well, yeah, Mon. I don't know if I'll be back by then, and we'll have a different Christmas this year. Come on, what do you say? It'll be fun!" When Ross, Rachel, Phoebe, Chandler and Monica smiled and agreed to his plan, Joey smiled. "Ok, then I'll call you guys to set up the plans, ok? This is going to be so cool!"  
  
Rachel stood and went to him, holding Emma. She was just as excited as Joey was about the whole movie. Her ex-crush/ex-roommate/and one of her best friends was going to be a movie. She and Ross had gotten back together a few months ago and were now living in the same apartment. "Joey, if you talk to someone famous, ask them for an autograph for me, ok?"  
  
Joey chuckled and hugged her and Emma. "Ok, Rach. You guys take care." When Ross came up, they hugged each other.  
  
"Good luck, Joey. You'll do great."  
  
Grinning, Joey hugged him again. He hugged Monica and Chandler before hugging Phoebe. "Sorry, Pheebs, guess our dinner for tonight got canceled. Tell you what, when I get back we'll go. And I'll pay for both, how's that?" That night it was their monthly dinner date, and now it had to be broken due to the movie. But he was worried about how she'll be, since she and Mike had broken up just a week ago. The conversation about marriage had come up again, and Mike had said that, he still didn't want to ever get married. "Will you be ok, Pheebs?"  
  
Phoebe smiled, nodding. "Yeah, I'll be fine. You go get 'em, Tribianni." She hugged him again before she and the others walked him out and waved goodbye to him.  
  
The silence of Chandler's and Monica's apartment was the only thing that could be heard. Both of them were in bed, sleeping. It was a cold winter's night, and the coldness seemed to have been increasing; yet the couple rested comfortably as they kept each other warm. The apartment was warm anyway, because of the heater that was on, but it was starting to snow again and getting colder. It wasn't that late, it was a bit past midnight, but they had been exhausted after going shopping the rest of the day for the baby and for the rest of the Christmas presents. Suddenly, the silence was broken as the phone started ringing. The first one to wake up was Monica, but she kept her eyes closed since it was Chandler who was closest to the phone. When the ringing continued, she moaned in complain. "Chandler. Answer the phone."  
  
Chandler, who was half asleep still, moaned back. "You answer it."  
  
"The phone's right there.!"  
  
Grumbling under his breath, Chandler clumsily reached over for the phone. "Hello? . Yeah. Yes, I'm Chandler Bing." The sleepiness that he had been feeling and he had answered with flew out from him in an instant as he sat up quickly; feeling how the color was draining from him. "But is he ok? Y-. Yeah, we'll be there as soon as we can. Thank you." In a daze, he hung up the phone; not even realizing when the phone fell from his hand and onto the floor.  
  
When the phone hit the floor, Monica woke with a start since she had fallen back asleep. She turned to Chandler, but when he saw him breathing heavily, she frowned in confusion. "Chandler? Sweetie, what's wrong?" She put a hand on his back and, when she saw the expression of worry and concern sketched all across his face, she frowned even more and sat up completely. "Chandler, who was that? What happened?"  
  
"Th. That. He."  
  
"God, Chandler, you're scaring me, what happened? Who was that?"  
  
When the weight of what he had been told started to hit him, Chandler felt as his eyes started to get flooded with tears. He turned to Monica and, after trying to swallow the knot in his throat, he talked in a very low voice. "It's Joey. He. There was an accident. His car. He lost control of the car he was driving, and."  
  
"And what, Chandler? Is he ok?" By the way that he was talking she knew it was serious, but for both their sakes, for all of their sakes, she refused to believe that.  
  
"They wouldn't tell me much, but.. They don't think that he'll make the next twenty-four hours."  
  
Monica didn't realize when she let out a small gasp and felt her own tears start to flood her own eyes. Chandler and Monica hugged each other; neither of them able to do anything else. It was way too much to take in. After a short while, though, not wanting to waste any time, they got out of bed and got dressed as they called Phoebe, Ross, and Rachel; and they all decided to meet up in the hospital. Apparently Joey had been transported to a hospital there in New York, so that's where they were all going.  
  
Ross got to the hospital with Rachel, since they had needed to find a babysitter for Emma. Rachel had started crying as they were coming to the hospital, but she had forced herself to stop as they got out of the cab. When she saw that the rest were already sitting in the waiting room, the reality of what had happened hit harder and more tears slipped out. Ross, noticing this, wiped the tears away and put an arm around her as they made their way towards them. "How is he? Do you guys know?"  
  
Phoebe shook her head. "The doctor hasn't come yet, and no one knows how he is or doesn't want to tell us yet."  
  
About an hour later, a doctor walked up to them. He knew that they were there for Joey Tribianni because they had been constantly asking the nurses if they knew how he was. When he got to them and the guys and girls noticed, they stood up. "My name's Dr. Reynolds. I suppose you're who's here for Mr. Tribianni?"  
  
The five friends stood and started asking at the same time, "How is he? Can we see him now? Is he going to get better?"  
  
The doctor stared at their worried faces for a short moment, not knowing how to break the news to them. "Mr. Tribianni. He is in a very serious condition. He suffered a severe concussion, his wrist is sprained, some ribs are fractured. But his right leg was hurt badly. It was an open fracture, and he lost a considerable amount of blood. We performed surgery and his leg is set back in place. The concussion, though, was so severe that he is in a coma, and.we're not sure he'll make it. We've done all we could to maintain him as stable as he can be, but.his chances are not good. You should be ready for the worst."  
  
The three girls gasped under their breath, and the guys held them. Ross turned to the doctor. "But that can't be. I mean, he's. He can't."  
  
When the doctor didn't say anything, they knew that he wasn't lying. In the back of their mind he was hoping that this was all just a nightmare and that he was going to wake up at any moment. But the enormous and gruesome weight of reality seemed to be way too big for everything to be a nightmare.  
  
"Can we see him?" It was obvious that the doctor was going to say no, but Chandler stopped him before he got the chance. "Please, doctor. We really need to see him, if what you're saying is true."  
  
Hesitating, the doctor finally nodded after a while. "Alright, but only for a few minutes and one at a time. Who wants to go in first?"  
  
At that, the five friends turned to look at each other with teary eyes already, not knowing who was going to be the first to go see Joey. Ross, finally, patted Chandler's back affectionately. "You go, man. We'll go after."  
  
Chandler nodded slightly before following the doctor. When he walked in to a small room in the ICU, he was taken aback by the sight of his friend. Joey was on a bed, hooked onto all sorts of heart monitors, respirators, IVs, and even a bag of blood for transfusion. His right leg was put in a thick cast that started from his knee down to his toes, and was set on top of two pillows. His stomach and chest were bandaged, but they couldn't be seem completely since he was wearing a thin hospital gown. His hair seemed messy, and his face was covered with small cuts, bruises, and scratches, as well as his arms. His wrist was set in a wrist brace. Chandler had to stare at him for a while, not believing that this was his friend. The same one that had married him and Monica. The one that he had been room-mates with, the one that was so excited about being in a movie the day before.  
  
The one that was also so full of life: the one that he considered as a brother.  
  
Choking back a few tears, Chandler walked to the bed and sat down on the chair that he put close to him. Whispering, he took his hand gently and reassuringly. "Joey. Damn, man, what'd you do? How could you lose control of your car, buddy? But everything's going to be ok. I promise, buddy." There was a knock on the door, and he knew that he needed to get out. Sighing, he started to get up, but Monica walked in. "Mon, what are you doing here? Didn't the doctor say only one?"  
  
"He said I could come in." She walked to Chandler and, when he got up and hugged her, she hugged him back tightly. "He's going to be ok, Chandler. He has to." Still hugging him, she turned to look at Joey; not feeling how the tears that she had been able to finally control out in the waiting room were starting to fall from her eyes. "Right, Joey? You're going to be an uncle. Our baby's going to want to meet you." Not being able to hold it anymore, she started crying again. They hugged each other tightly, both of them trying to stop crying. Chandler, knowing that she couldn't be there anymore, started to lead her outside.  
  
Ross and Rachel walked inside after they got out. At the sight of Joey the way he was, though, Rachel gasped once more and took a step back; her own tears starting to fall. She turned to Ross and, when he hugged her, she buried her face in his shoulder. "I'm so scared, Ross. He can't go. He can't.! He's one of our best friends, Ross, he can't."  
  
Ross hugged her and rubbed her back gently, fighting his own tears. "He won't, Rach. He's not going to go anywhere, ok? The only place he'll be going is back to his apartment when he's feeling a little better. Ok?" When Rachel nodded, they both went next to him and Rachel sat down; holding his hand after kissing his cheek gently.  
  
"Hi, honey. God, look at you. But you're going to be ok, right? You're going to be just fine." Wiping away her tears, she leaned close to him and kissed his cheek again. Ross kissed Rachel's forehead when she turned to him, but when she started to get up and go outside, he sat down on the chair and leaned to him as he whispered. "Hey, Joe. We're all right here, ok man? We'll be here until you can leave with us." Not knowing what else to say, he got up slowly and started walking out to join the rest.  
  
Phoebe, once seeing them walking out, started walking in. Chandler and Ross both stood since they had sat back down. "You want us to go with you, Pheebs?"  
  
"No, thanks, I can do it."  
  
"Are you sure? He looks-."  
  
"I'm sure, thanks." She walked inside his room before going to the chair next to his bed. Unlike the rest, she wasn't full out crying. Her eyes were stinging with tears, but she didn't want to let them fall. "Joey, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be in this place. You're not supposed to be dying either, Joey. Not you." At that, her tears started falling, but she kept talking in a low voice for him as she held his hand. "You better wake up soon, Joseph Francis Tribianni, ok?" Leaning close to him, she kissed his cheek and his forehead before starting to get up; still holding his hand. "Stay with us, Joey. Don't go anywhere." She kissed the top of his hand gently before setting it back down. Wiping away her tears, she started to walk out but, as she did, a loud and continuous beeping noise started to come from the monitors. She turned to look at Joey and, suddenly, the beeping turned into a flat line. Terrified, she ran out of the room; calling for a doctor. The doctor and other nurses ran inside the room, but made Phoebe go back outside.  
  
The others, at Phoebe's call, had stood up quickly and held each other. Phoebe, unable to hold it anymore, started crying.  
  
"He's gone."  
  
At that, no one knew what to do at first. How to react couldn't even begin to register in their minds. He was gone? No, he couldn't be, they had just been there with him. He was hurt badly, but. Chandler shook his head, ignoring the fact that his voice seemed to crack as he talked. "What do you mean he's gone? He can't be gone, Phoebe. He's not gone."  
  
Phoebe tried to fight back the tears, but they kept flowing out of her eyes quickly and without ceasing. "I had.just finished talking to him, and all of a sudden. He's gone, Chandler. He's gone, you guys, he's gone."  
  
All of them shook their heads in denial but, one by one, they started to fight back their tears but in futile. Not long after, they all hugged each other and cried, terrified that Phoebe was right. That their best friend Joey was gone. 


	2. A little bit of hope

A.N- Short chapter, I know. ^_^ Hope you like it! Please keep the feedback coming; it's my first Friends fic and I don't know if I'm doing ok or not.  
  
All usual disclaimers apply  
  
~-~-~-~-  
  
"Mr. Bing? Mr. Geller?"  
  
Ross and Chandler looked towards the doctor almost immediately and let the girls hug each other before going to him. "He's not gone, is he? He's ok, right?"  
  
"Mr. Tribianni had a respiratory arrest, and."  
  
"How is he?!"  
  
"He's stable again, but he won't be allowed any other visitors for the night. I suggest you go home and rest, th-."  
  
Phoebe shook her head. "No, we're not leaving. We're going to wait until he wakes up."  
  
The doctor turned to the rest, but when they all nodded in agreement, he shook his head. "I don't recommend that. There's no way of knowing when he'll wake up."  
  
Chandler was going to say that he was going to stay as well, but when he turned to Monica and saw how exhausted she was, he thought twice about it. Joey was already in bad condition; he didn't want Monica to be in a hospital bed as well. And then the baby. When the doctor left them alone again, he turned to her and kissed her lips lightly. "Sweetheart, I think it'll be better if you went home and rest. For both you and the baby. Rach, Pheebs, you two should go rest too."  
  
Ross nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Chandler and I'll stay here and call you if anything comes up."  
  
Both Rachel and Phoebe were going to say no, that they were going to stay there as well, but when they saw Monica they knew that they needed to take her home so she could rest. After thinking about it, both of them nodded. Phoebe hugged the guys. "Call at any time, ok? For anything; *anything* that comes up."  
  
When they nodded and they said their good-byes, the girls went back to Monica's apartment. As they were about to open the door, though, and saw Joey's door, neither one of them had the strength to fight back their tears and they hugged each other out there in the hall. It was starting to get really late, though, so they went inside. Phoebe and Rachel tucked in Monica before they all decided to lie down on the bed together. Before they knew it, they fell back asleep.  
  
At around seven in the morning, Phoebe woke up with a start and looked around; the memory of what had happened the night before slowly coming back to her. As she looked around, she noticed that Rachel and Monica were still asleep, so she got up and wrote them a note that she was going to head out and she'll see them later. Without wasting any time, she went to the hospital, yet the traffic made the cab go slower. When she got there and saw both Ross and Chandler asleep on a chair of the waiting room, she sighed and debated on whether or not to wake them up. Thinking about it, she went to them and shook their shoulders gently. "Guys, wake up."  
  
Both Ross and Chandler woke up immediately and sat up quickly. "What? . Phoebe, what are you doing here? Wh. What time is it?"  
  
"A few minutes before eight. Why don't you guys go home and sleep for a while?"  
  
Chandler shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "No, I'd rather stay."  
  
"How's Joey? Any change? Is he any better?"  
  
Ross sighed and stood up, putting his hands in his pockets. "The doctor said that he was making little improvement, but that not enough to bring him out of danger. They let us see him, though. He's. He looks exactly the same. He doesn't react at all."  
  
Phoebe sighed. "You guys should still go home. I'll stay here." When she saw that they were going to say no, shakes her head. "Guys, you have to go home and rest, too. You can just come in a little while."  
  
Nodding, Ross sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I want to check on Emma and Rachel before going to work for a little while. I'll be back ass soon as I can, though, ok?"  
  
Chandler nodded slightly. "Yeah, and I want to go see how Monica's doing. Did she sleep ok, Pheebs?"  
  
Phoebe nodded and hugged them before she waved the guys good-bye. She went to see if she could go in and, when she was allowed to, she walked in quietly to the small room where Joey was. She moved a chair next to his bed before sitting down and taking his hand. "Hi, Joey. Yeah, we're back. Did you sleep ok?" She stayed silent, watching him. After a short while, she kissed his cheek before caressing the top of his hand gently; careful of the abrasions that were on his hands and fingers. "You should wake up really soon, Joey. We're really worried about you." She stayed silent, not knowing how to say what she wanted to say next. She wanted to tell him that she was extremely worried about him. That she wanted him to wake up because, lately, she was starting to have feelings towards him that were more than friendly feelings.  
  
That she might even love him.  
  
When she was about to tell him all of that, she suddenly felt how Joey's fingers twitched slightly as she held his hand. At that, she sat up straighter and stared down at his fingers. Had she been dreaming it? She was awake, wasn't she? In a low whisper, she leaned closer to him. "Joey.? D. Did you move your fingers?" She looked at his face before looking down at his hand; waiting for him to move his fingers at least a little. When he didn't, she sighed; frustrated with her self that she had believed that he was waking up. "Joseph Francis."  
  
At that, a small and low agonized groan was heard, and one of Joey's fingers moved very slightly; looking as if it had merely twitched. He frowned slightly and tried to talk, but the artificial respirator that he was hooked onto didn't allow him to. Phoebe sat up straight, tears once more perking up in her eyes. "Joey?"  
  
Very slowly, Joey's eyes started to open. When they caught sight of the light that was on, they flinched, making Joey groan painfully. He looked around the room with his eyes only, disorientated. What had happened? How come he was on a bed, and so many beeps and machines were around him? As he turned to Phoebe, he started feeling the pain heighten quickly and starting to spread throughout his body. He tried to talk, to ask her what had happened, but it was until then that he realized that there was a tube in his mouth that was helping him breathe and he couldn't talk.  
  
Phoebe, noticing that he was going to talk, shook her head and leaned closer to him as she put her index finger on his lips as best as she could. "Shh, no talking. I'm so glad that you're awake, Joey.! We were so worried about you."  
  
Joey had always been able to express himself with just the facial expressions that he used. And, since he couldn't talk, he tried to squeeze her hand as best as he could and ask her what had happened.  
  
"I don't really know the details, I just know that you lost control of the car you were driving and you crashed. You were pretty bad the whole night, Joey, but I'm so glad that you're awake now." She smiled reassuringly at him and kissed his cheek. "You'll be fine now, though. We'll be here the whole time with you." Without hesitating, she caressed his cheek gently, noticing that he was tired, and smiled at him. "I'll be here, I won't leave you alone." Joey shook his head slightly as best as he could, not wanting to fall asleep. He had never been hospitalized, and who knew what could happen while he was asleep. Phoebe smiled slightly when she realized that he was scared of falling asleep. "Joe, I'll be right here. I'll stay with you the whole time, ok? I'll be right here when you wake up."  
  
Joey smiled slightly as best as he could and, trying to talk, made some noises that actually meant "Promise.?"  
  
Phoebe grinned slightly and nodded, squeezing his hand gently and reassuringly. She placed her head next to his very gently on the pillow and Joey, grateful for that, moved his head close to hers and closed his eyes before falling asleep in no time. When Phoebe saw that he was asleep, she stayed there next to him with her eyes closed as well; not wanting to move. She was happy for being there next to him. For a while she watched him sleep, glad that he was finally out of the coma, but when she remembered that she needed to inform the doctor, she called the doctor with the button.  
  
In a less than a minute, Dr. Reynolds walked inside and, glad to hear that he had woken up, started to check on him and how he was. Phoebe turned to Dr. Reynolds after looking at Joey. "How is he?"  
  
Dr. Reynolds smiled at her. "He's doing a lot better than last night. He's not in great shape, but he'll get better."  
  
"So he's not in danger anymore?"  
  
The doctor smiled as he nodded. "Yes, but he'll have to stay here in the hospital for a few days. Just to see that his concussion doesn't cause any other complications, but we'll take him to another room in less than an hour; that way he can be more comfortable."  
  
Phoebe smiled and thanked him. When the doctor left, she smiled at Joey before kissing his forehead gently and setting her head back down where it had been. 


	3. Not everything is good news

A.N- Thank you for all the reviews! ^_^ They're very appreciated. And, it's a short chapter (sorry about that) but I'll put up the next chapter tomorrow. :D  
  
All usual disclaimers apply  
  
~-~-~-~-  
  
As Joey slept, the only thing that he could think of and see was darkness. There were no dreams of any kind, but he didn't really care. He felt drained of any energy that he had, and the medicine that the nurses were probably injecting in him was making him sleep. He was extremely glad for that, because he wanted to sleep. As he fell into a deeper sleep, though, he remembered that he needed to be filming. That he needed to be there, not in a hospital room and half unconscious.  
  
He tried to start waking up, but suddenly a dream started in his mind. He was driving towards where the cabin where he was staying while he was filming, but it was extremely hard to drive through the road that was covered with ice. Suddenly, the steering wheel seemed to move on its own, and the car swerved into a different direction and out of the road until it crashed onto a tree.  
  
At the suddenness of the dream and how he even seemed to feel the crash one more time, Joey woke up with a start and a small gasp. His brow was covered in cold sweat, and he could feel how his whole body was trembling. Phoebe, who had been asleep on a chair next to his bed since Joey had fallen asleep just a few minutes ago, woke up at the gasp and turned to him, wide eyed. "Joey?" When she saw how he was and how startled he looked, she frowned in concern and moved closer to him. "Joey, what's wrong?"  
  
Joey tried to talk and was surprised to find out that now he could, yet his voice sounded hoarse and almost like a whisper. "N- Nothing, it was just a nightmare.." When he tried to swallow, he was even more surprised to feel the roughness of his throat and how he could barely swallow. It hurt a lot, so he winced and tried to scratch his throat. It was until then that he fully realized that he was actually hurt; that he hadn't just been unconscious. His left wrist was hooked onto the IV, while the right wrist was in the brace. Sighing, he looked at his right hand and looked at Phoebe. "Good thing I didn't break it.... I wouldn't be able to fill out the crossword puzzles from the back of the magazines."  
  
Phoebe smiled slightly and leaned back against the chair she was sitting on. "Or use your crutches properly.."  
  
"... My what?"  
  
She took a short while to answer, not sure how to tell him. But, not knowing what other way to say it, she sighed. "You.sort of broke your leg."  
  
Joey frowned slightly. "'Sort of'?"  
  
"Ok, it was really broken, Joey. I'm sorry.."  
  
Joey's frown went away and it was replaced by a look filled with worry; but not about his leg. "What? No, no, Pheebs. My leg can't be broken. I- I have to get back to filming, remember? My- My movie, remember? Ph- Phoebe.."  
  
Phoebe went to him and hugged him. "I'm so sorry, Joey. I know how much this meant to you."  
  
Joey hugged her back with one arm, but staring off at nothing. How could all that be happening? How could he lose his movie role when he had just gotten it? How.? This was supposed to be the role that would get other directors to sign him to their movies. This was supposed to be his most important job, and now.  
  
Phoebe knew that he was taking it hard, and that he was upset about this whole thing. To be honest, she didn't blame him. She hugged him gently before pulling back slightly and about to tell him something, but Joey was asleep again. Sighing slightly, she stood up and went out to the hall to make a call to the guys and tell them that he was awake now. She had been about to do it earlier, but she had fallen asleep on the chair.  
  
When the door closed, Joey opened his eyes before looking up at the ceiling. He had just wanted to be alone, but he didn't know just how to tell Phoebe that since she was helping a lot. But now no one could help him. All his plans had floated away, and he wasn't sure when he was going to get them back. 


	4. Planning for later days

A.N- Hey, guys! ^_^ Thank ya for the reviews! Anyway, here's the other chapter. ^_^ Hope ya like it.! Sorry if the story seems to be going a little slow (at least I think so. :/ ) but it'll get better. TY!  
  
All usual disclaimers apply  
  
~-~-~-~-  
  
Phoebe had called Ross and Chandler so they could know that Joey was awake and, according to the doctor, improving. Needless to say, they were all thrilled and relieved about it, but they all knew that what they had to worry about now was going to get Joey to not get depressed about the loss of his film. The director had already called him, and told him that they couldn't wait for him and they needed to get someone else; but that he would give him a call when something else came up. Joey, of course, had been crushed but he tried hard to not show it.  
  
At around noon, Ross, Rachel, Monica, and Chandler got to the hospital again. They would have gotten there sooner, but there had been a big snow storm and had put patches of ice on the road. Of course, Joey had told them not to worry about it and to stay home. But, mainly, he only wanted to be alone. When they got to the hospital they headed to his room immediately. Monica and Rachel knocked first before they both peeked their head in. "Joey.?"  
  
Joey had been sitting up, eating lunch and talking to Phoebe, but at that, he turned towards them and smiled. "Hey, guys!"  
  
Rachel walked inside, smiling sympathetically. "Aw, honey, look at you eating that horrible hospital food."  
  
Looking down at the bowl of jello in front of him, he looked up at her, smiling. "I don't think it's that bad, Rach."  
  
Monica smiled, sitting on the bed with him along with Rachel and Phoebe. "I got you something to eat, Joey."  
  
At that, Joey put the bowl of soup down and grinned excitedly. "Yeah.! What'd you get me?" Monica laughed and handed him a sandwich and a jar of jam. Joey's eyes grinned wider and turned to her, grinning. "Thanks, Mon!" When he looked around, he noticed that the guys hadn't walked in with them. "Hey, where are Chandler and Ross?"  
  
Rachel smiled. "They went to talk to the doctor to see when you can go home with us."  
  
Monica smiled at Joey and patted his knee. "How are you feeling, Joey? You feeling any better?"  
  
Joey nodded, starting to eat and smiling. "Yeah, a little better. I'm just. It's weird, though. Just a few days ago I was going to start filming, and now. Now I'm here in a hospital with my leg and ribs broken."  
  
Phoebe sighed mentally, knowing that he was taking it extremely hard. When she saw him put down the sandwich that he had been eating and leaned back, she smiled slightly at him and tried to reassure him. "Joey, you'll get another part in another movie."  
  
Rachel nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Joe, you'll get another part in a movie. I mean, there's bound to be another one, right?" Joey kept looking away, though, and silent. At that, Rachel sighed and patted his hand. "Everything will be ok, Joey. Hey, why don't we start making plans for when you get out, huh?"  
  
When Joey simply shrugged, Monica smiled slightly. "Well, the holidays are coming up... But, after that, why don't we all go somewhere?"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
Rachel kissed his cheek before getting up and going to put the flowers that they had all gotten for him in a vase. At that, there was a knock and, before anyone could answer, the door opened and bunch of balloons peeked in. Phoebe grinned and turned to Joey. "Look!"  
  
Joey turned to the door and, when he saw the balloons, a small smile appeared on his lips. "You guys. You didn't have to do that."  
  
Grinning, Monica opened the door and showed that Ross and Chandler were holding the dozen of balloons that had many 'Get Well!' and other types of balloons. Ross put the balloons down on a table and smiled at Joey. "Hey, Joe, how're ya feeling?"  
  
At that question, the smile went away from his face, but nodded slightly. "Good. Better, at least."  
  
Knowing that Joey was depressed, Chandler still smiled at him. "Man, we wished you good luck and that might mean 'break a leg' in show biz, but we never meant for you to take it seriously."  
  
Joey smiled slightly and shook his head. "Ha, ha, ha, Chandler. It's nice to see you too."  
  
Ross, hugging Rachel around her waist, smiled at Joey. "We were really worried about you, Joey. It's great to see you awake again."  
  
Chandler nodded in agreement as he wrapped an arm around Monica's shoulders. "Yeah, you gave us quite the scare there, buddy. But, it's good to have you back."  
  
Phoebe leaned back against her chair. "When did the doctor say that he can go home?"  
  
Ross smiled. "Oh, uh, tomorrow morning. Yeah, the doctor wanted to make sure that he'd be ok today before letting him go."  
  
Rachel frowned up at Ross. "Why? He looks fine to me."  
  
Sighing, Monica turned to the rest. "What's going to worry me is him being alone in that apartment after he gets home. I mean, his wrist is sprained, he won't be able to move around with crutches, he'll need to rest."  
  
Ross shook his head. "Nah, I think that Joey would be ok. Having a broken leg isn't all that hard."  
  
"Oh, what do you know about it, Ross? Mom took care of you when you broke your leg, remember?"  
  
Chandler chuckled at Ross before turning to Monica. "He can stay with us, right? I mean, we do have that other room free."  
  
Monica nodded, smiling. "'ey, yeah, that's a good idea."  
  
Joey had been listening to the conversation, frowning and crossing his arms. They were making decisions for him? Didn't they knew that he *was* awake and he was there? "Hello.! 'He' is right here," he said, pointing to himself. "Besides, I'll be fine, guys. I don't wanna bother any of you guys. It's just a broken leg, and.broken.ribs.but I'll be fine, really." When they were about to say something, Joey sighed. "Guys, it's really ok, honestly. I mean, you guys," he pointed to Ross and Rachel before continuing, "have enough with Emma and you guys just got back together, practically." He pointed to Chandler and Monica and kept talking, "And you guys. That room's empty, remember? For the nursery.?" He turned to Phoebe, "And you, Pheebs, I doubt you're gonna want me to be just hanging around your apartment the whole day. No, guys, I'll be fine alone, really."  
  
Phoebe smiled at him. "I can stay with you for a few days until you can, you know, be ok on your own. I don't mind. Besides, it's sorta.lonely sometimes."  
  
At that, Joey smiled and nodded. "Ok, that'd be ok, I guess. Thanks, Pheebs." He smiled at his friends and sighed. In a few days he'd be out of the hospital and back home. And, not only that, he was going home and Phoebe was going to be there, too. He knew that she'd be there, and in Central Perk, like usual, but she would be staying with him for a few days. And the thought of that made his heart flutter a little, making him grin; not really listening to the conversation that his friends were in. 


	5. Something in the Way

A.N- ^_^ Again, thank ya for the reviews! Can't say that enough. ^_^;;  
  
All usual disclaimers apply  
  
~-~-~-~-  
  
"Aw, come on, Joey, hot pink would have looked really great on you." Rachel grinned at Joey as Chandler helped to push his wheelchair once they were on the floor where their apartments were. The doctor had agreed to let him out of the hospital the next day and now, he was back home.  
  
Joey gave Rachel a look and pointed to his leg that had the, now blue, cast on. "I'm sorry, Rach, but when the doctor asked me what color cast I wanted, hot pink didn't cross my mind." When Rachel grinned at him he couldn't help but smile. "It's good to be back home." He sighed and, when Rachel opened the door to his apartment, he was surprised to see all the 'Welcome Home' balloons now, and a big 'Welcome Home, Joey!' banner. Gasping, he looked around. "Aw, you guys.! You didn't have to do this! Thank you.!"  
  
All of them grinned and went over to him, hugging him and the girls each kissed his cheeks or forehead. "It's so good to have you back home, Joey!"  
  
They had a little 'party' for Joey, and Monica had prepared all of his favorite foods while Phoebe had rented 'Die Hard' and Rachel had gotten him a cake. Ross had gotten him a new video game that he could play while he rested, and Chandler had gotten him the new edition of Playboy. At all that, Joey was absolutely thrilled and, for that moment, forgot all about losing his movie role. But the whole party and joking around seemed to take its toll on him and he was helped to his room so that he could sleep.  
  
After the Rachel, Ross, Monica, and Chandler had left, Phoebe started to get 'settled in' in what had once been Chandler's and Rachel's room. As she did, she suddenly came across a piece of paper and, as she read it again, tears started to fall from her eyes and she fought back the silent sobs that kept coming out of her. And, even if she tried to stop, she only kept crying and crying harder.  
  
Joey had been asleep, not really knowing what time it was, when he suddenly heard what sounded a lot like sobs. Frowning in confusion, he sat up slightly and, after putting down his leg carefully on the floor, he got up with the use of a single crutch. Since he wasn't exactly an expert with the crutches, especially with only one instead of two, he hobbled out the room. The whole apartment was dark,, except for the few rays of moonlight that would filter through the blinds of the window, but other than that the apartment was completely dark. Frowning in even more confusion, he hobbled out towards the kitchen. Maybe he had just been dreaming? As he was going to serve himself some water, a choked out sob was slightly louder than the others and it was until then that he remembered that Phoebe was going to stay with him for a few days. Worried, he went towards her room as fast as he could and, once there, knocks softly on the door. "Phoebe? Pheebs, you ok?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Phoebe, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
  
Phoebe did her best to hide the shakiness of her voice by clearing her throat slightly. "I'm ok, Joey, I think that concussion is making you hear things now."  
  
Joey thought about it and, after pondering, he nodded slightly. Could be right. But Phoebe's voice was shaky and it cracked; something that would only happen when she cried. "Can I come in anyway.? It's.lonely in my room, Pheebs. Please.?"  
  
Grabbing a few tissues, Phoebe tried to hide the tears that she had been shedding before getting up and opening the door slightly. She opened the door slightly wider for Joey and, when she saw that he had gotten up and was actually using one of the crutches, she frowned in concern and helped him to the bed. "Joey, next time tell me when you need help up."  
  
As Joey sat, he turned to look at her and saw that her eyes were slightly puffy and red. Taking her hand, he brought her next to him and made her sit. "Pheebs, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"  
  
"Crying? I- I wasn't crying, Joey. I told you, you're probably hearing things."  
  
Smiling slightly, Joey wiped away the remaining tears that were on her cheeks. "Seriously, Phoebe, what happened? Were you scared for Big Daddy.? 'cause he's right here and.sorta healthy. I'm fine, really."  
  
Since that seemed like the perfect excuse, Phoebe nodded. "Yeah, Joey. I was really worried about you."  
  
Smiling slightly, Joey opened his arms for her and, when she hugged him, he hugged her back protectively. Gently, he rubbed her back as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't like to see you cry, Phoebe. I'm ok, see?" It broke his heart when he saw the people he cared for cry, but with Phoebe. He cared for her way too much to see her cry. She meant a lot to him. As she kept crying, though, he frowned slightly and pulled back to look at her. "Phoebe, what's wrong? You're crying for something else, what's the matter.?"  
  
Phoebe pulled back from the hug and started to wipe away her tears, but they would just keep falling. "Joey. I. I can't." Still wiping away her tears, she got up and started towards her dresser to get a tissue from the box.  
  
"Phoebe, it's just..... What is it? I can help you if you-."  
  
"Joey, please. I can't tell you, ok? Please, just."  
  
"Ok, ok." Joey sighed and looked towards the lamp on the nightstand. As he did so, he accidentally put his hand on a piece of paper and, when he felt how he was crumpling it, he immediately sat up. "Oh, Pheebs, sorry." Picking up the piece of paper, he was going to hand it to her when he suddenly saw that the paper wasn't only a white and simple sheet. It was a result of maternity tests, and said that Phoebe Buffay was pregnant.  
  
Shocked, Joey read it over and over but, suddenly, Phoebe snatched the paper away from his hands. "Joey! Don't read that! That's *my* paper, and- ."  
  
"Y- You- You're p- pregnant? H-. Phoebe, you're pregnant? But. When? With- ." Joey frowned and stood up with one foot, and holding his ribs with his sprained wrist. "You.and Mike? That's. You're pregnant?"  
  
Phoebe looked down at the piece of paper in her hands and nodded slightly. She tried to look towards him, but she couldn't. Joey had been the last person that she wanted to tell about the baby; she loved him. She cared so much for him and wanted to be with him, but now. Now he had found out that she was pregnant with someone else's child. Her ex-boyfriend's. she even felt ashamed to even look towards him anymore.  
  
The baby, even if she already loved it because it was her child and the baby had no fault in any of this, was one thing that would get in the way of her and Joey being together. 


	6. When the News Leak Out

A.N- ^_^;; Slightly longer chapter. I've been really inspired lately! ^_^;; Thank you for your reviews, keep 'em coming! ^_^  
  
All usual disclaimers apply  
  
~-~-~-~-  
  
"Phoebe, you're. You're pregnant.?"  
  
It took Phoebe a short while to answer. "Yeah, Joey. I'm. I'm pregnant. Two months."  
  
At the news, Joey's knees seem to buckle slightly at the shock. Swallowing a lump in his throat, he slowly sat down. How could she be pregnant? He looked up to ask her something but, as soon as he opened his mouth to ask, he suddenly frowned slightly deeper. "Was. Does he know?" When Phoebe nodded, still looking down, Joey waited a while before asking, but in a lower voice, "Is that. Is that why you and Mike broke up?"  
  
Phoebe sat down on the bed, away from Joey and, once more, took a while to answer. As she answered, her voice was low and she kept looking down. "I had asked him what he would think of having a family. Maybe not getting married at first, but.just having kids, you know? And he just said that he hadn't changed his mind about having a family. He said that.that he didn't want to have one. He said a load of crap about why it wasn't good to settle down and have a *real* family, but I said all the good things about having one. He tried to go over the facts again of divorces, and other things."  
  
Joey was, slowly and as best as he could, going to sit next to her. "What'd he say?"  
  
"That I couldn't change his mind. And I told him that he couldn't change mine, either, and I walked out of his apartment."  
  
"So.you didn't tell him? He doesn't know that you're having his baby, then?"  
  
Shaking his head, Phoebe put the paper down. "No. And I won't tell him. If he doesn't want a family, he doesn't need to know about the baby either."  
  
Joey sat down next to her. "You're going to raise the baby on your own.? Phoebe, it's going to be hard. Really hard."  
  
"Joey, I know. I know, ok? Please, just. I know. But I don't want to tie Mike to me just because I'm pregnant. I don't want it that way. He doesn't *want* a family, and I do. I'm just going to raise that baby on my own. I don't need him."  
  
Sighing, Joey wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her to him. "Well.for what it's worth, I can help you in whatever you need. I don't know much about being a dad, but I know what it's like to be an uncle." Joey smiled at her, even if she kept looking down. "Yeah, Pheebs, you know, with Ems and Ben, and all those other nephews and nieces I have. And, for what it's worth, that little baby will be my favorite," he suddenly whispered, still smiling, "just don't let anyone else know so they won't get jealous." When Phoebe choked out a small laugh, Joey smiled and held her chin so she would turn to look at him. When she did, he smiled slightly at her, but reassuringly. "Everything's going to be ok, Phoebe. I promise." Smiling, he kissed her forehead gently and hugged her. "I'll be right here, ok?"  
  
Phoebe, touched by all that he said, hugged him back tightly and rested her chin on his shoulder. "You don't know how much that means to me."  
  
Joey kissed her temple and hugged her slightly tighter and smiled at her. "I know. I'll do anything to help you, Pheebs."  
  
Smiling slightly after a while, pulled back. "You should get some sleep, Joey, you need to rest."  
  
"Will you be ok, though? I don't want to leave you alone."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about me; I'll be fine, really."  
  
Joey stared at her for a short while before smiling. "Hey, I know." Grinning childishly and innocently, he laid down on the middle of the bed. Still grinning, he opened his arms for her. "Come 'ere, Pheebs."  
  
At that, Phoebe laughed lightly and went to him; laying down next to him and hugging him when Joey hugged her. But, thinking that they'd get cold, she got a blanket for both of them and got a pillow for Joey's leg. After putting it under his leg so he'd be comfortable, she laid down next to him again as they hugged and they cuddled under the blanket. Not long after, they both fell asleep hugging each other.  
  
**  
  
"Phoebe, hurry.!"  
  
Phoebe, sighing but smiling, went over to where Joey was as he held a pair of light blue baby pajamas. When she saw them, Phoebe's eyes widened slightly but a grin also appeared on her face. "Aww. They're so cute, Joe!"  
  
Joey, grinning widely and childishly, held the pajamas which fit in both of his hands. "I know! Oh my God, your baby's gonna fit in this.? It's so tiny.!"  
  
Unable to help herself, she laughed lightly at his reaction to baby clothes. "Joey, didn't we all see Emma's clothes when she was born and said the exact same things?"  
  
"Well, yeah, but I had forgotten how tiny they are. I mean, look at the little feet!"  
  
Smiling, Phoebe watched as Joey played with the small feet of the pajamas. Joey had just been let out of the hospital for little over two week, and he had gotten tired of being inside so they had gone window shopping for the baby. She refused to tell anyone about the baby yet, so Joey was the only one that she could share everything with. It was still surprising that he was so supportive in all that, but deep down she knew that there shouldn't have been a reason for her to be surprised; that was just how Joey was. Joey, even if his leg was still in the cast, seemed to be an expert with crutches after the doctor had let him take off the wrist brace. Aside from that and the few bruises that were left on his arms and face, and the cuts that were closing and few stitches, no one would have even guessed that Joey had almost been dying less than a month ago. "Hey, Joey, why blue, though?" She held up another pair of pajamas, except that pair was a light pink. "It could be a baby girl."  
  
Joey looked at the pajamas that she was holding and grinned, but at the last thing she said, Joey smiled at her and shook his head. "Nope! I think that that baby you're holding in there is a little boy. Have you thought of any names yet.?"  
  
"No, not yet, but I still have seven months to go. I mean, it's not like the baby's going to be born in the next few weeks."  
  
"Hey, Pheebs.? What.if it's another set of triplets? Or twins, or quadruplets, or something like that.?"  
  
At that, Phoebe dropped the pair of pajamas that she had been holding, which fell on top of the other small stack of them in the store. Turning to him, it was obvious that she hadn't thought of that, and she felt how the color drained from her. She made enough money for her and one baby, but not for that many. And, after having multiples once, she could have them again. Joey, when he saw that, put the pajamas down and went over to her; hugging her. "Sorry, Pheebs, it-."  
  
Phoebe shook her head, putting her hand on her forehead. "It's ok. I. I hadn't thought of that. Joey, what if they *are* multiples? What if I have so many babies that I won't be able to take care of them, and-."  
  
"Joey? Phoebe? What are you guys doing here?"  
  
Monica and Chandler walked up to them, both frowning slightly in utter confusion as to why their friends would be in a baby store. Monica smiled at them, but still frowning. "I thought you guys had gotten our baby a present already."  
  
Chandler nodded. "Yeah, remember when Monica snuck into you guys' apartment to look for 'em and see if she could open them without you noticing?"  
  
"Hey, you helped, mister."  
  
Phoebe smiled slightly at them, trying to think of an excuse as to why they were there. She didn't want them to know yet, even if she knew that she would start showing pretty soon. "I. Well, we."  
  
Joey, sensing Phoebe's dilemma, smiled at them. "My sister's baby's birthday is coming up, so Phoebe here came to help me find her something. Since I can't walk all that well on my own and stuff."  
  
Surprised at that, Phoebe turned to look at him but, when Joey smiled at her and told her to go along with just looking at her, she nodded as she turned back to Chandler and Monica. "Yeah, guys, we came for that."  
  
Monica smiled. "Aren't you guys in the wrong section, though? This is newborn stuff. The toddler section's over there." She pointed over to the section but, when she saw Joey's and Phoebe's nervousness, she frowned slightly and stood up slightly straighter. "Guys, you ok?"  
  
Not able to just hide it anymore, Phoebe shook her head. "No. Guys, I need to talk to you two."  
  
"Pheebs."  
  
"No, Joey, they're going to find out anyway. I. I need to tell them, ok? Let's.go to the park across the street."  
  
Joey nodded as he started out. "Yeah, that way Monica won't be able to scream with the little kids around her."  
  
When they got to the park and sat down on a bench, Phoebe took a deep breath and, as she did so, Joey took her hand in reassurance. Smiling slightly at him, she turned to Chandler and Monica. Chandler, when he saw that, gasped and his eyes widened as he pointed at them and Monica grinned happily. "You. You two?! You-."  
  
Monica grinned. "Aww.! You guys are gonna have a baby together? . But wait! Since when are you two s-."  
  
Joey, frowning, shook his head. "Whoa! Guys, hold up. No, Phoebe and I are not together. And, we're not having a baby together. . Well, sorta, but we're not a couple. . It gets complicated, it's just."  
  
When Joey had said that they were not a couple, Phoebe's heart seemed to twist inside of her. It hurt that they weren't together, when that was all she wanted in the whole world. It had been so much fun to go shopping with him, share her fears of raising a child on her own, and it had been so reassuring when he would tell her that things wouldn't be as bad as they seemed. It made her yearn for him; but she knew that he wasn't hers. Turning back to Chandler and Monica, she smiled very slightly. "I. I'm pregnant, but Joey's not the father. My baby's fatherless."  
  
Chandler's eyebrows went up. "Wow, and it's also a wonder of nature if that's really the case."  
  
Monica leaned to her and took her other hand. "Oh, Phoebe, is it Mike's?"  
  
Nodding, Phoebe explained the whole thing that had happened with Mike and how things had ended up. When she finished telling the story, it was Joey's turn to feel something stir inside of him. At first it had been because he knew that that baby wasn't his; even if he wanted it to be. He wanted to be the one that would hold that baby in his arms and be his father. He wanted to be the one who would take that kid to his first day of school and see him play. He wanted to be the one that would scare the monsters away from under the bed and would tuck him in at night. But he knew that that wouldn't be the case because, how Phoebe explained it, that baby was fatherless. But, at the same time, he wanted to pound Mike and make him respond in some way to Phoebe; make him responsible for the baby that he had helped to create. A big part of him, though, would refuse to do that. He didn't want Mike to have Phoebe; he had had his chance with her and he blew it.  
  
Chandler, knowing some things about Joey's feelings towards Phoebe, looked at both. "So.Joey's just helping you with the clothes and stuff, Pheebs?"  
  
Joey answered himself. "I'm going to help her in all I can. In everything, not just clothes."  
  
Now it was turn for Monica to speak. "In everything? Joey, a baby's a big responsibility."  
  
"I know, Mon, but I want to help Pheebs. I mean, I know that we all will with the baby and stuff, but I wanna help her in whatever I can."  
  
"But. Guys, why hadn't you told us anything?"  
  
Now Phoebe responded. "I. I don't know, it was hard, I guess. I mean, I love you guys, but I couldn't tell you for some reason. I wanted to wait."  
  
Monica grinned and took Phoebe's hand. "It's gonna be great, Phoebe, our babies are going to be cousins and almost the same age!"  
  
Chandler smiled at Phoebe and kissed her cheek. "And, don't worry. All of us will help you with the baby, just how Joey said. We'll all be really supportive."  
  
*  
  
"You're what?!"  
  
Ross took a hold of Rachel and whispered in her ear. "Not really supportive, hon."  
  
The six of them were all seated in the living room of Monica's apartment, and Phoebe had just told Ross and Rachel about the news. But, at Rachel's reaction, even Emma-who had been on Uncle Chandler's lap-looked up at her mother with wide eyes as she kept sucking on her pacifier.  
  
"I- I'm sorry, Pheebs, it's just. . Phoebe, you're *pregnant*? How."  
  
"I know, I know, Rach, but it's not that bad anymore, ok? And my baby and I will be fine."  
  
Ross smiled. "Of course, Phoebe, and you know that we'll always do anything to help you and your baby. Right, Rachel?"  
  
Rachel smiled. "Yeah, of course. I'm sorry, Pheebs, I guess I was just. It's just so surprising.! I mean."  
  
"Yeah, I know, Rach, don't worry about it."  
  
Chandler chuckled and smiled at Phoebe. "Do you know what you're going to name the baby?"  
  
Joey's eyes widened and he grinned. "I know! You can name this one 'Joey', since you named one of the triplets 'Chandler'!"  
  
Phoebe laughed and shook her head. "I don't know, Joey, but I'll think about it, ok?"  
  
Grinning, they all kept talking about what they would name their children when the time would come and, to Joey's surprise, he didn't feel 'out of the loop' in this conversation. In fact, he was having fun making up name and suggesting different ones to both Phoebe and Monica. 


	7. Past is mixed with the present And even...

A.N- I'm so glad you guys are liking the story! I honestly didn't know if you would, but I'm really glad that you are. ^_^ Anyway, here's the next chapter and I'll probably load up the next one tomorrow. ^_^V Thanks for reading!  
  
All usual disclaimers apply  
  
~-~-~-~-  
  
"Hey, Mon! I think that Chris needs a change of diaper over here." Chandler walked in the nursery, carrying a two month old baby boy in his arms. The baby, even if he was the normal size and weight for a baby his age, seemed small in Chandler's arms. He had the same black hair as his mother, and his blue/green eyes seemed to sparkle with tears since no one was giving him his pacifier or changing his diaper.  
  
Monica turned to Chandler and sighed as she picked up a two month old baby girl in her arms and kissed her forehead. "Well, honey, you do it, then. Melissa's still wide awake."  
  
At the response that he would have to do it, Chandler wrinkled his nose. "Eww. But diapers are..yucky."  
  
"Please, Chandler, it's your own child's diaper."  
  
"That doesn't make it better, Monica." Sighing, he smiled at Christian before putting him down on his changing table. "But us guys have to stick together, right buddy?"  
  
Even if she wasn't saying anything, Monica still watched how Chandler changed their baby boy's diaper. Both of them had known that Monica was going to have twins, but they hadn't told any of their friends in fear that, since Monica's uterus wasn't strong enough, they would miscarry would one of them. But of the babies had been born healthy and perfect: they were their baby angels. Melissa looked up at her mother with wide blue eyes as she sucked on her fist. They were both a mixture of their parents, but Melissa's hair was like Daddy's and Christian's was like Mommy's. To Monica and Chandler, they were their pride and joy.  
  
When Chandler finished changing Christian, he grinned proudly and picked him up. "Aha! I finally figured it out! See, buddy, told you that Daddy could change a diaper." Smiling, he kissed his forehead but he whispered, smiling slightly, "just please don't make him do it again.?"  
  
Monica, hearing this, shook her head and kissed Melissa's forehead before rocking her gently to sleep since it was time for their afternoon nap. It was around two in the afternoon and they would get a nice nap. As the twins started to fall asleep in their arms, Monica smiled at Chandler and kissed him lightly. "I love you."  
  
Chandler smiled and kissed her again. "Oh, I love you too, sweetheart." Smiling, he kissed her once more and, when two small and soft sighs were heard, they knew that the babies were fast asleep. When they saw this, both Monica and Chandler grinned proudly and carefully put them down in their cribs before starting to walk out. Since the kids wouldn't wake for a while, this was the time when the six friends would meet in Central Perk for a little while so, after the baby sitter got there, they all headed there.  
  
When they got there, they saw the usual scene: Ross and Rachel sitting on the orange couch, Joey sitting on one side chair that was to the left and Phoebe sitting on the side couch that was to the right. Joey's leg was getting better, but his cast was still on with the exception that he was now using a cast brace that helped him walk even with the cast on. It was uncomfortable, but he was getting used to it. With Phoebe, it was obvious that she was pregnant but, after many tests, it was confirmed that she was only having one baby. She didn't want to know what it was going to be, and neither did Joey, so no one knew. Joey had been wonderful over the past few months, and had helped in everything he could, but neither of them dared to make the first move and tell each other how they felt for each other.  
  
"Phoebe? H- Hi."  
  
As both Chandler and Monica were taking their seats after saying hi to all of them, the voice brought all of the conversations to a halt. Phoebe turned to the person who was the owner of that voice and looked at the person in shock. "Mike? What are you doing here?"  
  
Mike smiled slightly, now awkward that he saw Phoebe's belly that showed that she was pregnant. "I. I wanted to see you, see how you were. How- How are you?"  
  
"Good; I'm. I'm good. How have you been?"  
  
Since everyone was staring at him, Mike swallowed uncomfortably and smiled slightly at Phoebe. "Can we talk? In private?"  
  
Phoebe turned to look at all of them and nodded very slightly. When Joey wouldn't get up from his chair, Phoebe sighed and whispered to him. "Please, Joey, I'll be fine."  
  
Chandler, seeing that Joey wouldn't get up, sighed and went to him, "Joe, come on, let's go get some coffee or.something to eat."  
  
Joey frowned at him. "I'm not going anywhere, Chandler."  
  
Smiling at Phoebe, Chandler grabbed Joey by his arm and made him stand to drag him out. Phoebe smiled gratefully at him before turning to Mike, who was staring at her belly. "What, Mike?"  
  
"Y- You're pregnant?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Yeah, I am."  
  
"Is it-."  
  
"What, is it your baby? Would it really make a difference? You didn't want a family anyway."  
  
This was a big blow to Mike, who had to take a hold of the couch so he wouldn't fall back. "So it *is* my baby?"  
  
Phoebe frowned at him. "I never said that."  
  
"Phoebe, come on. That's my baby, isn't it? Was that why you were asking me about the whole family stuff?"  
  
"Mike, don't do this."  
  
"I'm sorry, Phoebe, but you're still not going to change my ideas about families and marriages. I do *not* want to get married. Especially if it's just for a baby."  
  
At that, Phoebe stood up straight and put a hand protectively on her stomach. "This baby is not yours, Mike."  
  
Mike frowned, walking closer to her. "Then? Whose baby is it?"  
  
"It's mine."  
  
Phoebe and Mike turned around to see Joey limping towards them from the other table by the window where the rest of them were. At the response, Mike scoffed and shook his head. "Yeah, right, Joey. You're just lying to cover up that that *is* my baby."  
  
Phoebe shook her head after a short while and took Joey's hand when he offered it. "No, this baby's Joey's. I'm sorry, Mike, but you were right. I can't change your idea of a family. And you were never able to change mine, either."  
  
Joey smiled and put his free hand on top of Phoebe's; the one that had been on top of her belly. "And now, we're a family."  
  
Mike, seeing this, frowned. "So after I told you that I didn't want a family, you left and you went to 'lover boy' over here?"  
  
Joey frowned. "Hey! That's *Mr.* Lover Boy to you, pal."  
  
"You know what; this doesn't concern you, Tribbiani, so stay out of it."  
  
"No, this *does* concern me, Mike."  
  
"How? Oh, that's right, you slept with my girlfriend."  
  
"*Ex* girlfriend, jackass."  
  
"Stay out of it, Joey, this is between Phoebe and me. It's none of your business."  
  
Upset, Joey grabbed Mike by the collar of his shirt and jerked him quickly towards him; frowning. "I'll *make* it my business if you feel that way, then."  
  
Mike was about to throw a punch at him so he would let him go, but he was stopped by Ross, who was frowning at him, and Chandler was also standing next to Joey; the three of them glaring at him. At that, Mike frowned and, when Joey pushed him away, he frowned deeply at all of them. "Fine. I hope you and your little family is happy, Phoebe."  
  
As he left, they all went to Phoebe and they all helped her sit down. When she was about to say something, Phoebe's face got filled with pain, and she let out a loud groan as she put her hands on her belly. At that, they all jumped back at once in surprise and worry; thinking that they had been the ones that caused it. "Phoebe? Phoebe, what's wrong? What happened?"  
  
Phoebe shook her head and talked; her voice shaky and filled with fear. "I don't know, guys. I- I think that- that my water broke. And- And something else happened in there, but I don't k- know what."  
  
At that, Joey looked at her in concern. "What?! Pheebs, the baby's not due in a month and a half!"  
  
"Well not anymore!"  
  
Ross and Rachel helped Phoebe up. "It's ok, Pheebs, come on, let's get you to the hospital."  
  
Worried, they all hurried outside to catch a cab and to get to the hospital quickly; hoping that Phoebe would be ok and that the baby would be as well. 


	8. Baby Time!

A.N- Sorta small chapter, but hope you like it! ^_^ Thanks for the reviews, and I'm so glad that you guys liked the Joey/Mike confrontation. I wasn't sure if I had done it correctly. ;; Anyway, thanks for reading! ^_^  
  
All usual disclaimers apply  
  
~-~-~-~-  
  
Monica, Ross, and Rachel rushed into the waiting room of the hospital and, when they saw Chandler and Joey sitting down waiting impatiently, they hurried to them. "How is she? Has the doctor said anything?"  
  
Joey shook his head. "No, they wouldn't let me us in with her! God, I'm so worried, you guys. The baby isn't due yet! She's not ready to have him; his. His room's not ready yet."  
  
Rachel and Monica sat down next to him after Chandler moved. "'His'? Honey, do know it's a boy?"  
  
"No, but. But I *think* it's a boy. And. And I had wanted Phoebe to. To-."  
  
"Excuse me, were you the ones who brought in Ms. Buffay?"  
  
At that, the five of them stood up. "Yeah, that was us. How is she? Is the baby ok?"  
  
Dr. Brandt took a while to answer before she started talking. "There seems to have been some problems with the baby's lungs; we have to perform a C- Section so we can help the baby as soon as possible."  
  
Joey, extremely concerned, walked closer to the doctor. "But will the baby be ok? Will she be ok?"  
  
"It's. It'll be a bit risky, but we'll do all we can to help both of them. While she's being prepared for the surgery, she asked to see Joey.? Just for a short while."  
  
At that, Joey nodded and started following the doctor to where Phoebe was. When he walked in and saw her laying down on the bed, covered in sweat and pale, he felt his own color drain from his face. She looked horrible. Smiling sympathetically, he sat down on the bed, right next to her, and took her hand in his. "Hey, Pheebs. How're ya feelin'?"  
  
Phoebe squeezed his hand when the pain heightened. "Is the baby ok, Joey?"  
  
Joey looked at her and, when he opened his mouth to say what he needed to say, he knew that he couldn't tell her the truth. Smiling slightly, he kissed her forehead and smiled again. "Everything will be ok, Pheebs. You just need a.C-section, but everything else will be ok. For.precaution, and so the baby will be ok."  
  
"Mr. Tribbiani, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to leave."  
  
At that, Phoebe looked at the doctor before turning to Joey. "No, Joey, don't leave, please. Stay, ok?"  
  
"Ms. Buffay.."  
  
Joey turned to the doctor, holding Phoebe's hand. "Can't I stay? I won't get in the way, ok? I promise. And I won't distract you or Pheebs, please."  
  
The doctor looked at both before sighing and nodding. "Alright, but please don't get in the way."  
  
Grinning slightly in relief, Joey nodded and sat close to Phoebe and held her hand. Throughout the whole time, he kept whispering encouraging words to her and caressing her cheek as he would move away hair that would get on her face. Phoebe would squeeze his hand whenever she needed it and, afraid that she would fall asleep, she would try to talk to him. Suddenly, there was a small cry from the baby and, at that, they both turned towards where the cry had come from.  
  
"Congratulations, Ms. Buffay, you have a baby boy."  
  
As the doctor gently handed Phoebe the baby after he had gotten cleaned and wrapped in his blanket, tears started streaming down her face silently as her baby kept crying. "Oh my God, Joey, look. I have a baby boy."  
  
Joey, seeing this, felt how his own eyes were brimming with tears and threatening to spill. Grinning slightly, he leaned to them and kissed her temple as Phoebe kissed the baby's cheek. "Aww, Pheebs, he's so cute. So beautiful."  
  
Phoebe looked up to Joey, smiling as tears kept falling, and she could swear that he was getting closer to kiss her, but a small cough brought both of their attention down to the baby, who wasn't crying anymore. When the nurse took the baby, Joey frowned deeply and turned to her. "Wh- What's wrong? Why are you taking the baby?"  
  
The nurse, without answering, went to another room and the doctor went to them. "The baby's lungs are a little weak, we're just going to make sure that he'll be ok. Meanwhile, Ms. Buffay, you'll be transferred to a room of your own."  
  
Phoebe turned to Joey quickly, frowning in concern. "Joey. Joey, my baby, he-."  
  
Smiling slightly and trying to smile reassuringly, Joey squeezed her hand gently and shook his head. "He'll be fine, Pheebs, he'll be fine." Smiling at her, Joey kissed her cheek and smiled at her. But, as he did so, he just hoped that everything really would be ok.  
  
That he could believe his own words. 


	9. Happy Family

A.N- Merged two chapters together 'cause the first one was too short. ^_^ TY for the reviews-they're very appreciated!-and I'll update ASAP! ^_^  
  
All usual disclaimers apply  
  
~-~-~-~-  
  
As they waited to hear some news, Monica was sitting on Chandler's lap as she hugged his neck, and Rachel was sitting close to Ross; both holding hands. Sighing, Monica shook her head. "I don't see what's taking them so long. You think the baby's ok?"  
  
Ross sighed. "I bet it is, Mon, it's just.you know, that whole C-section thing. But she'll be ok. Good thing that they let Joey in there with her."  
  
At that, Rachel grinned. "Aww, wouldn't they look great together if they became a couple? And now with the baby? Joey has been absolutely fantastic with the whole pregnancy thing. He's really helped her a lot."  
  
Chandler chuckled. "Yeah, and he even sees that kid as if it's his own." He was going to say something else, but when the doors opened and Joey walked out, about to cry, they all stood up quickly and went to him. "Joe? What's wrong, why. Is the baby ok? Is Phoebe?"  
  
Attempting a smile, Joey turned to all of them. "It's a boy. B- But he's so tiny, you guys. He's tinier than how you guys' babies were. He's so small."  
  
"But is he ok?"  
  
"I don't know. I don't think so, 'cause they took him to an incubator. Pheebs barely got to hold him. I- I'm gonna go see him. Phoebe got transferred to a room for herself, and she's knocked out so she's not going to wake up anytime soon."  
  
All of them nodded slightly and headed to where the premature babies were in their incubators. When they got there, they all went to the window that let them see inside the room; trying to find Phoebe's baby. "Which one is it, Joey?"  
  
"Hey, he's not here." When a nurse walked inside with a bundled baby in her arms, Joey stood straight and smiled; his eyes shining with tears. "There he is, there he is." Taking a breath, Joey waved his fingers towards the baby and smiled very slightly; tears slipping out. A nurse walked out and, when told them that one person could go in to see the baby, Joey turned around to his friends. He was barely going to ask who was going to go in, but all of them just smiled at him and nodded; telling him to go in. At that, he hugged all of them before walking inside and towards the small incubator where the baby was. Touching the cover very gently, he slowly sat down and smiled as the baby stretched out his arms and waved them. His eyes were obviously the same as Phoebe's, his skin seemed to be a peachy color with patches of pinkish red, like any newborn skin, and the little hair he had was black.  
  
Smiling slightly, Joey felt how more tears fell from his eyes when the baby seemed to turn to him and stare at him. "Hi, baby. You know who I am? I'm your.Uncle Joey. At least I think that's what I am. But I'll always be here, ok? Like if I'm your daddy." Choking out a small chuckle, Joey whispered to him. "I told your mom that you were going to be a boy and she never believed me. We showed her, huh?" As Joey saw all the tubes for the respirator and everything else he was hooked onto, more tears fell from his eyes. "Don't you go anywhere, ok.? You still have the rest of the gang to meet. And Ben, Ems, Chris, Melissa. Now it's you, baby, you can't go anywhere. You have such a wonderful mommy that you have to meet. And your uncles and aunts. I was going to ask your mom to move in with me so I can help her with you. You think that she'll accept.?" When the baby started to fall asleep, he smiled slightly, "I'll see you later, ok buddy?" Smiling, he touched the cover of the incubator as if, by doing that, he could hold the baby's hand. After standing slowly, he was about to start walking out of the room when he suddenly saw the label that the baby had on his wrist band.  
  
"Buffay/Tribbiani"  
  
**  
  
Joey seemed to walk out of the room where Phoebe's baby was in a daze, tears quickly slipping out. When he saw his friends and they all hugged him, he just stayed there. "Why is he so small.? Why can't we hold him already?"  
  
Rachel and Monica wiped away his tears simultaneously. "Oh, sweetie, it's just for a precaution. He's premature, they're afraid he'll get sick or something. He'll be fine, don't worry about it."  
  
"None of the other babies were premature. Why did he have to be?"  
  
Chandler patted his back. "I don't know, buddy, but he'll be ok, you'll see."  
  
Ross nodded. "Yeah, man, he'll be fine. Both he and Phoebe will be fine, ok?"  
  
At her name, Joey pulled back from the hug and started hurrying as best as he could to where they had told him that her room was. When he got there and saw her asleep, he sighed in relief. Maybe when she'd wake up, the baby would be in that room and in the little crib that the nurses had prepared for him. Slowly, he made his way to her bed and, after sitting down, he gently tucked her hair behind her ear. 'God, she's so beautiful,' he thought. 'How can I.love her so much and I can't tell her? Why can't I just.hold her and tell her how much I love her? How much it's eating me inside that she's not with me? Why?'  
  
Phoebe, as she slept, she suddenly frowned uncomfortably and, when she felt Joey laying down on the bed and hugging her protectively, sighed and fell into a deeper sleep. Even if she wasn't aware that the man that she loved was holding her, deep down she knew somehow. She was absolutely comfortably and a big sense of security seemed to wash over her. As Joey watched her sleep in his arms, he stayed that way for a while; just watching her sleep. But, not long after, he closed his eyes and held her closer to him.  
  
.::.*A few days later*.::.  
  
"Hey, look who's here!"  
  
Everybody, except for Joey since he wasn't there, turned to the door when a nurse walked inside, carrying Phoebe's little baby boy. Phoebe had been there in the hospital for about three days, and it was until then that she was allowed to pick up the baby on her own so, when he was set in his arms, she couldn't help but get teary eyed. "Aww. Hi, baby. I'm your mommy."  
  
The rest watched her, grinning and silent to give her and the baby some space. When Phoebe turned to look at them, smiling, they all smiled back. "He's beautiful, Pheebs."  
  
Grinning, Phoebe nodded as she looked at her baby. "He is, isn't he?" When a knock came, and thinking that it was just another nurse, Phoebe told the person to come in, but she hadn't expected Joey to walk inside with a bunch of balloons with 'It's a boy!' and 'Congratulations!', and stork and pacifier balloons. It seemed as if he had bought out the whole thing for newborn baby boys out of a balloon place, and also from a gift shop because he was carrying about three bags filled with light blue stuffed animals, small toy trucks, racing cars and, of course, G.I. Joe.  
  
Grinning at them, he put the stuff down and went to Phoebe and the baby. "Look, it's the baby.!" He turned to look at the other four friends and smiled at them. "Guys, could I..talk with Phoebe.? Alone?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, of course." Smiling, they all told Phoebe they'd be outside and kissed the baby's cheeks and forehead before walking out. When they left, Phoebe smiled at Joey. "What's up, Joey?"  
  
The grin that had been on Joey's face seemed to lessen and be exchanged by one filled with nervousness. "Pheebs. I-."  
  
"You what, Joe? You can tell me, you know that."  
  
As he opened his mouth to tell her everything that he felt for her, he knew that he couldn't do it. That he would never be able to tell her how he felt for her. But, also, as he thought that, he knew that he could at least *show* her. Smiling slightly, he grabbed her chin gently before kissing her lips gently and softly. As he kissed her, he was afraid that she would push him away, but was surprised when she started to kiss him back. At that, he kissed her slightly deeper and, when Phoebe kissed him back just the same, he smiled slightly against her lips before smiling at her and whispering, "Oh, Phoebe. I. I couldn't hide it anymore. I can't just. I can't just not tell you anymore. I can't."  
  
"Joey, please. Don't do this. Don't feel like you have to do this because of the baby. You proposed to me when you thought Rachel was preg-."  
  
"And you don't know how much I wished that it would be you the one that had been pregnant that time. So that you could really marry me. God, I love you so much, Phoebe. I've loved you for so long."  
  
"But."  
  
Smiling slightly, he caressed her cheek gently and smiled. "No, Pheebs, it's been you all along. You always were, and will always be my number one girl. Always; only you."  
  
At that, Phoebe felt really touched. Smiling, he grabbed the hand that he had been caressing her with and squeezed it gently. "Joey. I love you, too. I love you so much. It's been so hard. So hard without you."  
  
Smiling, Joey hugged her. "I'll always be here, Phoebe. For you and for your baby. Our baby, ok? Always." Smiling, Joey looked down at the baby and, with his free hand, took one of the baby's hands in his; caressing it with his thumb gently. At that, two of Phoebe's tears rolled down her cheeks as she smiled at him.  
  
After they kissed for another time, Phoebe grinned at Joey. When a knock came from the other side of the door and followed by a, "Can we come in?" that Rachel said with a teary voice, they knew that they all already knew and had been listening. Smiling, they invited them in again, but this time Joey didn't move from his seat and didn't let go of either Phoebe or the baby. Grinning, Phoebe turned to all of them. "I know what I'm going to call the baby now."  
  
"Oh yeah? What, Pheebs?"  
  
"Philip Joseph."  
  
At that, Joey grinned at her, but now it was his turn to get teary. "Really?"  
  
Phoebe nodded as she grinned at him and pecked his lips before turning to all of them before turning to the baby. "Philip for me, because it starts with a P and an H, and Joseph for Joey. That way it can have the initials of both his mom and his dad."  
  
Joey grinned and kissed Philip's forehead gently before kissing her lips lightly. "Then you forgot that he's called Philip Joseph Tribbiani." Excited at the sound of that, he turned to the rest of his friends and grinned wider, "I have a boy! We have a baby boy!"  
  
Hearing that, they all grinned and cheered; knowing that they deserved each other. They had lived through enough already; they just needed to be happy. 


	10. If you're not the One

A.N- Well, guys this is it! It's the last chapter of this fic. Enjoy! Oh! And, btw, if you guys ever want to chat, I have a SN on yahoo (hugsiez) or on Hotmail (hugsiez_2003)  
  
All usual disclaimers apply. :/ I don't own Friends or anything else... ;;  
  
~*~~*~  
  
After making sure that everything was set how he wanted it to be, Joey quickly finished setting up the tray for the breakfast that he had been cooking-all of his own, which made him feel extremely proud of himself-and went to pick up Philip from his crib. Monica and Chandler, Ross and Rachel, and Phoebe and he had all gone on vacation and had rented a house by the beach in Hawaii for a few days. Of course, they had all taken their babies, but they were all asleep. Joey's cast had been taken off just a few weeks ago and, even if he was walking with a small limp, he was almost completely back to normal. When Joey saw that Philip was wide awake and looking at him with his wide blue eyes, Joey grinned and picked him up; kissing his temple and whispering, "Hi, buddy… You ready for what we had been talking about last night…?"  
  
In his six months of life, Philip knew Joey to be his only father. After he and Phoebe had been released from the hospital, they had gone over to live with Joey so that he could help with taking care of him. Joey's and Phoebe's relationship was only getting better throughout time and Joey was always there for Philip's most important moments. He was there for when he first smiled, when he first rolled over, sat up, laughed, and even when he first crawled just two weeks ago. The three of them had been at the park, chasing ladybugs, and Philip had gone from Joey to Phoebe. In short, the three of them were really happy together. When Philip saw daddy, because that was how he knew him by, he grinned and raised his arms for him to pick him up. When he did, he gladly accepted the pacifier and a small black velvet box that Joey gave him.  
  
Grinning, Joey went over to the bed. Phoebe was still asleep; so everything was going to plan. When Joey sat down next to her at the edge of the bed, he sat Philip down on the bed as well and he whispered, "Happy birthday, to you…" As he kept singing, whispering, Phoebe stirred and opened her eyes, smiling. When she saw her two boys right there, she grinned and, when Philip grinned at her and started cooing, she grinned and whispered, "Hey, baby…" Turning to Joey and seeing him grinning at her, she grinned back and sat up, kissing him lightly. "And hello to you too, honey."  
  
With his same grin, Joey kissed her back before kissing her again. "Good morning, baby… Happy birthday." Smiling, he kissed her again and smiled. Grinning, he held Philip up as if he were standing on the bed. At that, Philip giggled and waved his arms, holding the velvet box with both hands. Seeing that, Phoebe grinned at Philip at his happiness, but when she saw the box, she turned to Joey, smiling. "What's that, Joey?"  
  
Joey kissed Philip's cheek before sitting him down on his lap and opening the box, but not turning it to Phoebe. "Pheebs… These past few months have been so, so wonderful. And, in this time, I have found out that I love you with all my heart and that you mean everything to me. You and Philip. I want you two to always be in my life, and I want our little family to grow, Pheebs. I love you, so much…" Grinning, he turned to Philip and gave him the box again, but this time the box turning towards Phoebe. Both of them grinning, they handed Phoebe the box with an engagement ring together, but Joey continued as he smiled at her; tears in his eyes, "Phoebe Buffay, will you marry me…?"  
  
Phoebe had been listening to him with tears in her eyes, but when she saw the beautiful silver diamond ring, her eyes widened and she couldn't help but gasp. When he asked, she turned to him and, smiling, she nodded. "Yes, Joseph Francis Tribbiani, I'll marry you."  
  
Smiling, Joey put the ring in her finger before they kissed each other, holding each other but careful of Phil. When they pulled back, Phoebe grinned at Philip and Joey and hugged them both; happy that the three of them would be together.   
  
That nothing would ever separate him.  
  
**  
  
_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_  
  
Joey waited impatiently at the altar, forcing himself to not pace back and forth. He couldn't; he had to stay calm. The wedding day had come, a year after he had proposed to Phoebe, but even if he knew that everything would be ok and that today was the happiest day in his life, Joey couldn't help but feel nervous. Nervous that maybe he was making a mistake. Sure, he loved Phoebe and Philip, but could he really make it as a father and a husband? He had barely had a serious relationship for two years, and… … With that, he refused to think about anything but the wedding.   
_  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_  
  
As Ross and Chandler saw that, they chuckled under their breath and patted Joey's back in reassurance. "Everything will be fine, Joe. You love Phoebe, and she loves you. Everything is going to be ok." Joey turned to the guys and, smiling, he hugged both. "Thanks, you guys. Thanks for being my best men. I just couldn't choose."  
  
_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?_  
  
Before they could say anything, the wedding march started, so Joey quickly turned back to his spot. He knew that if Monica saw that he hadn't been there, she would flip even if this wasn't her wedding. She was the maid of honor, just how they had all concluded, though.   
  
_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?  
_  
Joey saw how the little flower girls walked in, smiling at the guests and then at Joey. Both Emma and Melissa were the flower girls, and they looked beautiful in their little dresses and with their flower crowns that they were wearing as they walked down the aisle together. Grinning, Joey gave them thumbs up to encourage them and, when they did the same, he couldn't help but chuckle. They were adorable. Behind them, the two ring bearers walked in; Ben and Christian. Even if there was a big age difference, they still looked adorable in their little tuxedos and holding the little white fluffy pillows for the rings. After them, the bridesmaids walked in; Monica with Chandler and Rachel with Ross.   
  
Everything was perfect.  
_  
I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now_  
  
Following them, it was Phoebe. Her beautiful white wedding dress had been picked out carefully, and now that Joey saw it, his eyes widened slightly at just how beautiful she looked. As his third best man, Joey had picked Philip, but he was the one that would give Phoebe away. Now that he could walk, he was walking next to Phoebe as she held his hand and they both walked down the isle. He was a little one-and a half year old that was happy and that called him 'Daddy' whenever he saw him. His hair seemed to be exactly like Joey's, even if he didn't have all that much: black and even cut the same way as him; and his bright and happy blue eyes were just like Phoebe's. As he watched her walk down that isle, he knew that what they were doing was right. That they belonged together.   
  
That they were perfect for each other.  
  
_We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
_  
When Phoebe saw Joey waiting for her at the altar, looking extremely handsome in his tuxedo, she grinned happily. Aside from the day that Philip had been born, this was the happiest day of her life. She saw how Joey mouthed, 'You're so beautiful…', and she grinned; as if saying that she knew. Even if she always said that she knew she was beautiful when other people said it, when Joey said that to her, she did feel beautiful: he was the only one that would get her to blush when he said that.   
  
_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_  
  
The minute that Phoebe and Philip made it to the altar, Joey kneeled down to Philip and grinned at him. And, taking Phoebe's hand in his, Joey picked up Phil and kissed his cheek before handing him to Chandler and Ross. Turning to Phoebe, the ceremony started, and their journey as a husband and a wife would officially begin.  
  
_But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through_  
  
When the ceremony ended and the "You may now kiss the bride" was said, Joey and Phoebe kissed happily, both holding hands. When they pulled back and they saw each other as husband and wife, they grinned happily. She was the one he was going to love and honor 'til death do them part, and he was the one that she would always be with in sickness and in health.   
  
_And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
_  
Neither had known much about love in relationships. Neither had known how to truly love someone until they came together. Until their lives took a turn that they wouldn't be able to change but that, at this time, they weren't regretting it.  
  
They were happy about it.  
  
_And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life  
_  
Life had played a lot of 'bad jokes' on them. They had been tested with many relationships and, in the end, their love was able to make them see that the only ones that they would be happy with would be with each other.  
_  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And know my heart is by your side_  
  
They were each other's lobsters: there was no better pairing than that.  
  
_I hope I love you all my life_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
A.N- Sappy? I hope you liked it, it's my first love/Friends story, so... ^_^;; The song is "If you're not the One" by Daniel Bedingfield, and that's a song that goes great with them belonging together even if they're not: I just changed some parts so it could fit the end. ^_^;; Thanks for reading!  
  



End file.
